rwby_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Cassie Levina
"I may have gotten what I had wanted, but there are others out there that aren't as fortunate as I am." Profile Name: Cassie Levina Creator: Runato Approved by: Tsubori Age: 18 Gender: Female Race: Human Height: 5'11" Weight: 135 pounds Hair: Blonde with white highlights Team and Position: Leader of Team CASS Theme song: Appearance Cassie is a girl with a tall frame with a curvy feminine figure, accented by some muscle. She has short blonde hair with white highlights, and a little knot at the back of her head. With her sharp facial features, as well as a fair complexion, Cassie shows the days she's spent on her mechanic work as opposed to spending it outside. The girl also has green eyes, with a faint uninterested droop. Her casual wardrobe is a white t-shirt with jeans, because she likes seeing the oil and grease that she's grown so accustomed to working with. She also wears basic boots, similarly as oil stained as the rest of her outfit. Her battle outfit is her Mechanized Armor, which has a grey coating with glowing yellow trim going through the waist, arms and sides of her hands. When she is forced out of her Mechanized Armor, she gets out in a grey skin-tight suit, which she also wears when her grease stained clothing wouldn't be appropriate.. Personality Cassie is usually very friendly to people due to her interactions with others whenever she goes out on a job. She is the type of person who is willing to do whatever they can to help others out, unless they don't want to be helped. She lives by the Golden Rule (Treat others as you would want to be treated), so she is willing to attack people if they treat her badly. She is also very hot blooded, so she is quick on her emotions. She has no interest in romance whatsoever unless she sees it as something she would have fun with. When Cassie fights in matches, she is still very friendly, going so far as to talk with her enemy unless there is something important on the line. When that happens, her personality changes to a methodical, calculating one, unwilling to speak unless needed. Cassie loves listening to music and playing video games, as they are both electronical. Weapons/Abilities As a mechanic, Cassie trained herself, with the guidance of her grandpa, to be able to commandeer any vehicle. She is not too good at it however, so she usually drives vehicles safely. What she truly excels at is her ability to dismantle and reassemble mechanical objects to her liking. She is the one who created her own beloved Dust Gun Shooter and Mechanized Armor all from scraps and Dust. The Dust Gun Shooter (DGS) comes in the form of a gun and a power glove. The gun shoots out Dust that is in the shape of another gun. The Dust is very volatile, so it will explode on contact. If there is no contact, the power glove is used to control the turret physically, so that it can be manipulated. The DGS can also be used mentally, but strains the mind as a result. When the turret is manipulated, it can turn into any direction, and fire off bullets of itself that way. Cassie's Mechanized Armor is used very often in her daily life, as it boosts every single one of her parameters up. The armor is powered up by Dust, and thus grants it shielding against both physical and Dust damage. This also gives Cassie the confidence needed in order to fight in close quarters combat barehanded. However, the armor consumes a lot of Dust as fuel over time, and when it runs out, the armor powers down into a kneeling position, which forces Cassie to get out. Cassie can then either digitize the armor to keep it from being damaged, or keep it out as an obstacle. She has to redigitize the armor in order to fuel it back up. Cassie can't use the Mechanized armor for stealth missions, because it is very clunky and it glows too bright. Cassie's Aura is used to decrease the Dust consumption rate on her armor. Whenever she uses it, she glows with a golden aura as a result. Backstory This is the story of a girl who had everything she needed, until she started to lose more than that. Cassie Levina was a girl whose parents worked around the clock, so she only had her grandfather to bond with most of the time. Her family was very wealthy and well known around the town that they lived in. Her grandfather was a well esteemed mechanic within the town, so she would go and watch the huge variety of people who came in for requests from behind the counter of his shop. She would then follow him over to his truck where he would take her to meet his client's request. She saw the huge and gigantic titans that were cars and trucks up close, and even saw things that few people would rarely get a chance to see from that distance, such as planes, limosines, and even robots and tanks. They were all lifeless, and had seen their fair share of usage. She would then watch, fascinated as her grandfather would go inside these titans and take hours, like as if he was conversing with them. Eventually, they would roar back up to life right in front of her, nice and fixed, and eventually went about as if they were brand new. She wanted to know more about how he was able to fix them, so eventually, when she was confident enough to ask him, she went and did so. He was ecstatic, knowing that she would end up being a successor to his profession from her interest, compared to her parents who were anything but that. He decided to teach her everything that he knew. Unfortunately for Cassie, her parents did not feel the same way. They were not pleased with her, since she grew up against their expectations, and thought she would succeed them. Cassie did not feel any of their anger, however, because their professions kept them moving around towns, and she loved her grandfather a lot more thanks to the amount of time he spent with her. Her grandfather loved and cared about her very much, so he continued his lessons regardless of what her parents thought about it. Very soon, at the age of 15, Cassie had been taught everything that her grandfather knew. As a reward for her dedication, and how much work she had to go through, he crafted her a golden ring with a green Dust Crystal in it. Cassie would grow to hold this treasure very dearly. Sadly after that, he fell ill and was bedridden. Cassie decided to help him out by continuing to run his store. His clients weren't surprised considering how long and often he had painstakenly worked to help them out, so in their respect to him, they decided to place their trust onto Cassie to be able to do what he had done beforehand. She succeeded, and won over the entire town as a result. Sadly, her succumbed to his sickness and died soon afterwards. A year later, when she came back to her house, she had came back from fixing AK-130's for a train, and found a hooded figure inside the living room. Unfortunately, the figure was swifter than she was, and was able to escape. After what happened, Cassie went to investigate what was stolen. The cops weren't able to find any traces of the intruder, but Cassie found out that her prized ring was stolen. She searched everywhere for it, but never found it. Devastated by her loss, she resorted to her mechanics for help. She constructed the DGS and her Mechanized Armor, and continued to do her jobs. Everybody in the town was concerned for her, and thus appealed to her parents, who they felt were the next closest to her. Through the huge amount of people pleading for concern for Cassie, and their father's death, Cassie's parents finally saw what she had done. They went up to her, and started to support her throughout her time of need. A year later, on the day before her 18th birthday, Cassie recieved a letter to Beacon Academy. She had heard all about the Huntsmen and Huntresses before, but she had never seen them in action directly. Their authority was well known, even to her. She figured that the authority she would gain as a Huntress would be invaluable to her search for her missing ring. She packed her belongings, her armor, her DGS, and her jumpsuit, said goodbye to her parents, and went off, hoping she would find what she has lost. Category:Accepted Character